lookingforgroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Kethenecia
Kethenecia, sometimes called Kethenacia, is an ancient multicultural city of justice located in the Ketten Wastelands. It was the ruling body of many nations and continents in its golden ages, but eventually it fell. The city was abandoned its people, but remained protected and hidden from the world for many centuries. In their hunt for the Sword of Truth, Cale'anon's party seeked out Kethenecia, as it was said to be the location of said legendary artifact. According to a scroll given by Toyk to Krunch, its location was known only by the Shriek, who was found in the ruins of Gamlon. When Cale'anon traveled to Gamlon's past, he returned with Tavor's swords, which could lead the group all the way to Kethenecia when covered in blood. Kethenecia reappeared for the first time when Tavor's swords pierced the eyes of a dragon in the Realm of Kethen. 'History' 'Kethenecia, 3000 years ago' Unknown to most, the descendants of the first ones, secretly attempted to shape the land around Kethenecia into a force of rightiousness and purity. Generations of dragons stayed hidden in the forgotten city beneath the city and in all secrecy they worked as the guiding soul for the Kethenecians toward creating a world of peace. However, when it seemed clear to them that Kethenecia could not uphold that task they decided to give up and let the city fall so that they could finally rest. During Gamlon's resistance of the Vulii, at first Kethenecia refuses to come to Gamlon's aid, and when Kethenecia's army was finally sent to join the war, they were commanded to take the lengthiest route to Gamlon possible. However, in fact the march was only a plot to get the army away from the city, as the main force was made up of contingents from other nations. The Archmage of Kethenecia was paranoid they would turn against him when the invaders got to Kethenecia, and thus ordered the General and his Homeguard to get rid of those who were not trueblood Kethenecians. The Kethenecian army obviously never got to intervene in the conflict in Legarion before the Vulii had won. According to histories by Krunch, Gamlon's fall caused Kethenecia to lose its reputation as the effective ruler of all nations in the world. This lead to people realizing the potential for plunder and power in the city, and soon the shores of Kethen were flooded by invaders. in Bertu, a village just outside of the grand city.]] In accordance with prophecy, a party consisting of Cale'anon, Benn'joon, Krunch, Richard, Sooba and Tavor, traveled to this time from thousands of years into the future. Just outside the city, in the village of Bertu, they encountered the Kethenecian army, on their way to supposedly aid Gamlon. The general of the army ordered his men to attack Krunch, as Kethenecia's laws at the time stated to slay any "Chained One". However, the Archmage of Kethenecia stopped the fight and invited all the timetravellers into his tower. Richard and Sooba, however, remained in Bertu. The Kethenecian march was paused for the time being. Inside his tower the Archmage revealed the prophecy about Kethenecia's fall and rise, in riddles, and told the party to head for the city catacombs beneath the citadel to discover the artifact they had been looking for. He also told them to destroy the Anchor so that the city could be forever preserved. However, Tavor revealed his rage that Gamlon had been abandoned and threatened to kill the Archmage, but Richard arrived just in time to blast the elven warrior with a block of ice. Tavor was left to dry up for himself in the city, but instead he seeked out the invading legion to join their cause. The Archmage ordered the General to go meet the invaders on the shore with the Homeguard, but on the way, the General and the Homeguard cleaned the ranks from non-Kethenecians. They charged into the invading army, but they all fell to the high numbers. The invasion soon reached the city itself. Inside Kethenecia, Cale'anon's party entered the forgotten city beneath Kethenecia with the help of Pella. There they encountered the Guardians of Eight - their leader carrying the blade they had been seeking, the Sword of Truth. After a discussion whether or not there was hope for Kethenecia 3000 into the future, the Guardians of Eight finally agreed with Cale'anon, and decided to stand their ground in order to provide his party the time they needed to find and destroy the anchor, in the nearby labyrinth. The labyrinth challenge was easily cleared, but the Anchor appeared to be an innocent child - whose life had to be taken in order to save the city. Cale'anon struggled a lot with that decision. To make matters worse, Tavor and the invading army appeared in the labyrinth - having just killed the Guardians of Eight, and claimed the Sword of Truth. However, just as Tavor was about to strike the final blow to Cale'anon, he killed the Anchor, triggering the Archmage's spell. Kethenecia was hidden from the surface of the world for 3000 years, and the party was teleported back to the present day's Kethenecia. [[Book 2|'Book 2']]' & 3 - Present Day' 's party arrives in the legendary city.]] After having traveled all the way across the ocean in search of the Sword of Truth, Cale'anon Vatay and his party had entered the Ketten Wastelands. Cale'anon stabbed Tavor's swords into the eyes of a sand dragon, breaking Kethenecia's protection spell and revealed the ancient city to the small party. And also releasing Tavor from his blades after 3000 years. They entered, overwhelmed by its beauty. Soon they realize that Tavor is also present in the city, live and well, because of his oath to keep princess Leena alive. He guided them to a portal back to the past of Kethenecia, which Richard was able to open up for the group by crucifying himself. As they were travelling back in time they first encountered the Keeper of the Way, but quickly continued... 'Present Day' After Cale'anon leads people to Kethenecia, they declare him their lord. According to the Guardians of Eight, he now has a city and a people, and a new age dawns for Kethenecia. The concrete role of Cale in Kethenecia does not take much of his time (see pp 531-532, 535).